


Twins' Complex?

by lunaryu (zeroshikidarkangel)



Series: Twins' Complex? [1]
Category: SKET Dance
Genre: Family, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-02
Updated: 2012-10-02
Packaged: 2017-11-15 11:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/526923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeroshikidarkangel/pseuds/lunaryu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bossun and Tsubaki don't have any intention to change their rivalry feeling to each other despite knowing that they are actually brothers. Who would have thought that living together under a certain circumstance can change that… maybe a little too much? Oh, this is a disaster in so many ways… or is it?</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins' Complex?

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer: Sket Dance and its characters belong to Shinohara Kenta-sensei.**  
>  **Warning:** _slight AU (futuristic), slight oOC, language, SPOILER (the entire anime seasons), hints of shounen ai-ncest, possible spelling mistakes and grammar errors (self-beta), etc…_  
>  **A/N:** Okay… it's because Sket Dance anime suddenly ended, damn it! I LOVE that anime too! It's very funny…! Why oh why should it end? Why can't it be like Gintama which seems never-ending?Anyway… this fic is just a (short of)contribution for the fandom because I love it dearly.

**Twins' Complex?**

* * *

Bossun didn't understand what happened, but this situation was rather… _surreal_.

Imagine what you'd do when you woke up one morning with another body laying next to you. Moreover, that body was a _very male_ body. A (few minutes) younger boy with the (more or less) similar face as Bossun, with shorter dark hair and beautiful long lashes, was still sound asleep so peacefully that Bossun couldn't even move a muscle because _Bossun's_ arms were enveloping the said boy's body as if he were a pillow instead of a person… and vice-versa.

 _What the hell happened last night?_ —the thought _of course_ fleeted and spiraled inside Bossun's mind.

However, since Bossun was in the verge of panicking at that moment, he couldn't even perform his _extra ordinary_ focused concentration to think more calmly and rationally about their state of position. He was already sweating bullets by now, his body tensing in reaction when the younger boy in his arms stirred slightly with a light moan, his eyes fluttering.

 _Oh no! Please, please, PLEASE don't wake up yet!_ —but of course, that became only a wishful thinking when the universe decided to threw his luck to hell against Bossun's very being that day.

Sasuke _oh so_ slowly opened his eyes.

_Oh, crap!—_

And of course, Sasuke's slightly glassy honey colored orbs met Bossun's rather dark golden irises. The younger boy hadn't said anything, as if he were still trying to focus his gaze because he wasn't wearing his contact lens at that moment.

Bossun knew Sasuke's eyes were screwed (very much nearsighted), so bad that he barely could see things an inch from his nose without his contact lens or glasses.

The silence was stretching, somehow, and Bossun was still perspiring profoundly while waiting for Sasuke's reaction. Well, for one, luckily it wasn't immediate because Sasuke seemed still too sleepy to comprehend his surrounding, and his brain must have been still cloudy for not catching on (or still processing) this _bizarre_ situation because his expression was slowly turning to the direction of confusion before it seemed to click on his consciousness and—

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"

Well, at least the bloody murder scream could become a makeshift alarm for the family… or the apartment complex… or the neighborhood in the area of the apartment building for that matter. At least there was no poor squirrel with weak eardrums around to receive the massive damage they would surely _suffer_ after hearing that blast of united (un)manly shriek from the sheer intensity of the volume alone.

* * *

**~Yuusuke x Sasuke~**

* * *

This accident, _dear readers,_ was actually a result of a series of events that started several days before.

A request came to the Sket Dan's office (club room), uttered by one of the freshmen that joined the student council a few months back.

Katou Kiri looked (very much) reluctant to be in the room. His rather long silver bang was clipped back slightly so as to show his dark grey eyes and his grim face at that moment.

Well, at least Bossun and Himeko could see Katou's troubled expression clearly, but the younger boy hadn't said anything aside "As shameful as it is to ask for your help, this is a matter of life and death, so I need your assistance," a few minutes prior.

"So, what's yer request, Katou?" Himeko asked with a friendly smile while Bossun was eyeing the boy rather suspiciously. After all, he was the _problematic_ new guy in Student Council team under that annoying Tsubaki Sasuke's leadership. What was possibly troubling enough that the Ninja's descendant actually needed Sket Dan members' help?

"Hn. I need you guys to help Tsubaki-kaichou with his problem," Katou said seriously.

"Heeh, so it's Tsubaki's request, huh? Then why are you here instead of him?" Bossun asked, trying to sound bored.

Katou gave the dark haired _main character_ a heated glare. "Helping Kaichou with his problem is my duty as a ninja that serves him. He doesn't have to come here himself to lower his head to ask for your help!" he hissed at Bossun angrily and honestly, he was kind of scary that Bossun immediately hid behind Himeko, lest the volatile ninja decided to attack him.

 _Really, why isn't there any normal human being in student council?!_ —Bossun wanted to cry (and lament) over that.

"Maa, maa, don't get so worked up, yeah, Katou," Himeko tried to calm the agitated younger boy, smiling rather awkwardly while raising the both of her hands to stop the surely upcoming violence if she didn't intervene. Her Kansai dialect was thick in her speech as usual. "Bossun's just tryin' to make sure that we can do our job well, ya see. Getting information firsthand from the _real client_ is better, nah?"

"That is so~ true," Switch's computerized voice drawled from the speaker on the desk where the bespectacled boy typed on the keypad of his laptop. "It is better if we hear the problem from Tsubaki's own mouth," he continued, his glasses sparkling slightly.

"But, Kaicou insisted that he could do something about it himself. I don't see any solution that can help him solve this matter," Katou said, a bead of sweat rolling down his cheek. He looked honestly concerned.

Well, if it was for Tsubaki, Katou seemed to be very… _passionate_ about everything, even though generally he wasn't interested in anything at all besides his mission in taking over Kaimei Academy (though, Bossun doubted Katou still wanted to do that after claiming himself to be a (self proclaimed) student council (generally) and Tsubaki's (especially) Ninja (gofer).

"So… Tsubaki talked to you guys in student council about his problem at some points," Bossun didn't mean it as a question since he could guess that much from the way Katou spoke before. They must have had a _quite_ discussion beforehand. Still, it didn't seem like they found any satisfying solution, hence Katou's request coming to Sket Dan.

Katou nodded as a response to the statement. "Indeed. But even with the brains of the entire student council administrators, this problem is too big for us to handle," he sounded very grave as he said it.

It aroused Bossun's curiosity even more. Moreover, it was Tsubaki who got a problem. At least, as a person who shared the same blood as Tsubaki (and he was older, by the way), Bossun had to do something to help or he wouldn't be able to answer to his deceased biological parents in heaven.

"Fine then," Bossun immediately accepted the request, which seemed to surprise Himeko and Switch as they immediately complained at the same time.

"We haven't even heard the request yet!" The blonde's shout was louder, but the raven won in intensity with his unchanging expression.

"You will help?" Katou seemed pleased at Bossun's positive answer, and suspiciously ignored the other two's protest.

"So, what kind of trouble does Tsubaki land into?" Bossun asked, also ignoring Himeko and Switch in favor of asking for more details.

"Actually…" then Katou started to tell them the story that happened a few hours prior in student council office…

* * *

**~Yuusuke x Sasuke~**

* * *

"Ah… this is definitely a problem…" Sasuke sighed rather deeply as he stared at the pile of reports on his desk. Honestly, he couldn't really concentrate at that moment. The conversation he had with his parents the night before kept replaying in his head, plaguing his mind.

_"Sasuke, we are called by our hospital association in South Africa to help become a doctor and a nurse in their newly built gynecology clinic," Sasuke's father said._

_"Eh?" Sasuke looked upward from his textbook as he heard that. "You are going to Africa?"_

_"Yes. We will depart in three days, actually. This is such a rare opportunity to help people that really need us in such secluded area without enough human resources. We can study some endemic STDs there as well as we help the soon to be mother to give birth safely," then his mother explained further with such delighted expression that Sasuke couldn't help smiling as well because really, that was such a wonderful, selfless ideas._

_Although, Sasuke kind of wished that his parents had told him about this matter at least a month before they departed._

_In three days, really?_

_"So, both of you decide to go," Sasuke asked for confirmation._

_"We simply have to because it's an official request from the hospital and an order from the both Japanese and South African embassy. But we do want to go too," his father nodded surely, looking full of spirit._

_"The problem is, when we are gone, Sasuke is going to be alone. We are kind of worried," his mother frowned slightly at this, putting her hand on her cheek._

_"It's alright, father, mother. I'm already 17. I am old enough to take care of myself," Tsubaki smiled softly at his parents then._

_"Yes, but what about the food, Sasuke? You can't cook. Plus, you are picky and eating outside all the time is bad for your nutritional balance. The house needs to be taken care of too. What about cleaning and laundering?" his father started lining up all the problems of why it was a bad idea to leave Sasuke alone for some time._

_A bead of sweat rolled down Sasuke's cheek._

_"Well, we can hire a maid to tend to Sasuke's daily needs and we can always use the professional cleaning service to take care of the house," his mother piped in._

_Sasuke twitched slightly hearing this._

_"But then the expense… we will need a lot of money to go and stay in Africa for a few months… and assuming that we are volunteers… it is safe to think that we won't earn much in this project…" His father seemed to think about it thoughtfully as he mumbled slightly._

_Of course Sasuke could hear it and perfectly understood all of the problems. By now, the quantity of his sweats increased at least ten times when more beads rolled down his face and the back of his head._

_"What a dilemma. We don't have any relative that live close enough to help us," now his mother sighed, looking very concerned and probably depressed because surely she thought they would have to decline the request._

_Sasuke honestly didn't know what to do either, but being a bother to his surrogate family that had taken care of him since he was born was the last thing he wanted to do, so to lessen their worry, Sasuke suggested an idea without thinking properly and thoroughly of the consequence._

_"Maybe I can stay in my friend's house for the time being until you come back home. Some people do live alone in an apartment. I can ask if I can be their roommate, somehow…"_

"Somehow my ass," done reminiscing, Sasuke slumped, thumping his forehead on the hard surface of his desk. The sun was turning orange now and soon the announcement that forced all the students to leave the school ground would be broadcasted throughout the entire school.

_Kaimei Academy doesn't have any boarding house facility, so asking help from school is impossible. As for friends' place: Unyuu, Asahina and Usami's places are out of options because it is not ethical enough for a man like me to ask to stay in those girls' home—_

Well, for Unyuu's case, Sasuke just didn't want to get dragged down into her way of thinking that money could fix all problems _._

_I could always ask Agata-senpai to take me in, but this is an important time for him to concentrate for the upcoming university entrance exam. I can't possibly invade in his privacy. Besides, he has a younger sister in the same age as me. It will be very awkward to live under the same roof. Moreover, people will talk about it, so no can do._

Sasuke let out a long suffering sigh. "Shinba-san lives alone… but he will bring a girl (or some for that matter) home, so…" He made a face now. _No_ , Sasuke didn't want to stay with him either.

An image of another familiar boy with cattish red hat came to his mind and Sasuke jerked slightly at the thought. He shook his head and a faint blush colored his cheeks afterwards.

_No, just… no._

"I don't want to inconvenience anyone for something like this…" _Not even him_. The last part was left unsaid, but Sasuke couldn't help a tiny part of his mind imagining how it would be to live together with someone who shared his blood and flesh.

 _Probably we will argue days and nights about something ridiculous until we are sick of each other—_ Sasuke involuntarily chuckled at that small thought before he realized what he was thinking and gasped, shaking his head frenetically again.

"No, no, no. He's the same as me. I don't want to impose. It will trouble his surrogate family as well, so no," Sasuke palmed his face now. "Maybe I should get a part time job in a place that allows me to stay there…"

"Heeh, isn't that a nice idea?"

Sasuke almost jumped and yelped in shock at the sudden voice speaking confidently. He straightened his body immediately and faced the door. Fujisaki's devilish smirk greeted him grandly. The insolent brat leaned on the door frame leisurely.

"Fujisaki! What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked boisterously, frowning deeply because he didn't expect to see the other boy so suddenly that day.

"This is a good chance. Why don't you work for my family for awhile?" Fujisaki's smirk turned into an amused grin now.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke didn't really understand what his rival was saying.

"Working, you know! You are good at studying, right? How about teaching?" Fujisaki asked, approaching the table before putting his palms on the wooden surface.

"Huh?" Sasuke raised one of his eyebrows in confusion.

"Rumi… ah, my little sister is nagging my mom that she needs extra lessons in cram-school since she's in the third year of middle school now, but we're kinda tight on money, so adding the burden for the tuition is a bit..." Fujisaki made a face at this. "Anyway, why don't you help tutor my sister instead, after school hours? Ah… although the payment is not much… probably only half of your daily allowance, but you can eat dinner there and stay the night, how does that sound?" he seemed a little too enthusiastic for some reasons as he was rambling out his offer while staring at Sasuke's face meaningfully.

"Tutoring? But… isn't Switch-kun is more suitable for…?" Sasuke blinked when he noticed Fujisaki's expression. He looked… somehow hopeful and was that a _blush_ on his cheeks?

But then, Fujisaki's words sank in Sasuke's head so abruptly that he widened his eyes immediately. "I can stay the night?" he tried to confirm, not sure if he had heard right.

"Yeah, well… since it will be pretty late if you have to go home to your own house, right? We live quite a distance from each other after all," Fujisaki nodded with a small smile. "So… how about it? Free dinner every night, plus payment and free opportunity to stay over. Not a bad offer, right?"

"I don't really need payment or free dinner, but if I can stay the night for a few months…" Sasuke saw a chance to solve his problem, albeit via Fujisaki's offer.

"Deal!" Fujisaki offered his hand in a hand-shake.

"I'm not done! I will do the dishes too!" Sasuke added, rather stubbornly and keenly.

"Whatever. Deal!" Fujisaki grinned more widely, still offering his hand-shake.

Sasuke sighed in a slight relief as he shook Fujisaki's hand. "Deal," he nodded. "So… when do I start?" he asked soon after.

"Let's see… how about tomorrow night?" Fujisaki suggested, tilting his head aside slightly, inquiring.

"Sound fine. Okay, tomorrow evening then, I'll come over." Sasuke nodded again earnestly.

Fujisaki smiled again more pleasantly now, looking satisfied. "Now you can go home too. Don't make your life hard. Your friends are worried, you know," he said while fixing the position of his red hat and goggles on his head before he showed a cat-like grin at Sasuke as he was getting out of the door.

"Eh?" Sasuke lifted his face, surprised, before he went silent for a few seconds, staring at the now closed doors after Fujisaki had left. His eyes was slowly growing wide, his face flushing as a realization hit him hard.

"Jeez… someone asked Sket Dan's help on my behalf, huh…?" Sasuke covered his crimson face now, feeling very happy and a tad embarrassed. "Must be Kiri, man… doing unnecessary thing like that…"

_"Kaichou, you can always stay with me! I live alone at this moment, anyway. This way I can always serve you days and nights!" Kiri had immediately raised his hand and volunteered to take Sasuke in when the president uttered his problem to the other student council administrators._

_"No," was Sasuke's immediate reply because the way Kiri had said those embarrassing words was (somehow) very wrong in so many levels he couldn't even start to mention which part. Moreover, the younger boy looked too eager. It was honestly weird. Somehow, Sasuke felt rather disturbed._

_"E-eh? But why? I thought this could be the best solution. I really don't mind having you around in my house, Kaichou!" Kiri looked like a thrown out puppy as he pleaded, but as adorable as he looked, Sasuke wouldn't budge._

_"I'm grateful for your offer to help, but no. I just don't think I can sleep peacefully if I have to stay in your house," Tsubaki said, a bead of sweat sliding down his cheek as he averted his gaze from Kiri._

_Well, who could blame Sasuke? Kiri was a (self proclaimed) ninja. Who knew what kind of ridiculous traps were installed in his house?_

_Kiri was totally floored at that. "Kaichou… still doesn't feel safe even with me guarding him…? Is it because I'm not strong enough?" Now he sounded dejected and sad, sitting on the ground with his face blanching, looking horrified._

_"No! It's not that kind of danger! Jeez! Why are you so…aaaargh!" Sasuke was exasperated as he scratched his head curtly._

_Why was everyone in student council so weird?!_

_"Maa, maa, Katou-kun, Tsubaki-kun, please calm down," Unyuu said with her saintly nice smile before suddenly suggesting "Ah! Why don't I buy an apartment room for you to stay for a few months Tsubaki-kun? Then you don't have to worry about a place to live anymore." She then clasped her hands in front of her cheery face after that._

_"I can't possibly accept such offer, Unyuu. Sheesh, please use your money wisely," Tsubaki looked at the angelic dark haired (very rich) girl awkwardly while sighing deeply._

" _Sleep under the bridge then," Asahina responded to that coldly._

" _That's harsh!" Sasuke protested at the bespectacled girl in indignation._

_Then Usami stared at Sasuke expressionlessly for a couple of seconds before she turned to face Unyu and said, "Please tell him that he should just drop out of school at once."_

" _Oi!" Sasuke scolded the chocolate haired girl, but of course he was totally ignored while the other girls chuckled and Kiri glared at Usami in visible annoyance. "Ah, whatever," Sasuke sank back to his seat then, feeling exhausted so suddenly. "I'll figure out something later…"_

_Though, Sasuke couldn't help noticing that Kiri still looked pretty concerned about him. However, he didn't think further about it because he was distracted, aware that the stack of papers on his desk wouldn't start checking itself. That's why he decided to put all his problems at the back of his head so he could focus and start to work instead._

"But to think that Kiri would be perceptive enough to ask for Sket Dan's assistance…" Sasuke chuckled slightly at that. It was an improvement, really. At least Kiri tried to rely on other people too, not just on himself until he was overworked by his owns stupidity.

No one asked Kiri to sweep the entire yard of Kaimei Academy, but he did anyway, not knowing his own limits. _What an outrageous boy…—_ Sasuke could only shake his head at the (slightly misguided) earnestness of his junior.

Sasuke smiled as he tidied the papers on the case and then put it inside his bag to check at home later. At least, he figured it was quite an accomplishment for the day. After all, he did find a solution to his problem.

* * *

**~Yuusuke x Sasuke~**

* * *

The next day, Bossun waited for Tsubaki to finish his duty on student council in the Sket Dan's clubroom. Somehow, Switch and Himeko decided to wait together with him.

"Why are you guys still here? It's past club time already," Bossun asked his two best friends rather distractedly.

"Why, indeed~?" Switch drawled teasingly and Himeko giggled amusedly.

"Yah, but this will be interestin'~," Himeko squealed. As usual she seemed to love the idea of Bossun and Tsubaki being embarrassingly awkward while trying to get closer. "It's rare to have Bossun and Tsubaki-kun together, so I wanna see~." She giggled again cheekily, annoying the hell out of Bossun.

"Oh, shut up! You guys will only embarrass me for sure! Go home already!" Bossun blushed while throwing a tantrum like a kid.

"Aww~ Bossun is blushing~," Switch made a wicked tone from the speaker while his glasses glinted slightly.

"Shut up!" Bossun shouted again indignantly as the door to their clubroom opened, revealing a blinking Tsubaki.

"What's with the racket?" Tsubaki asked, looking surprised and puzzled.

"Ah, welcome, Tsubaki-kun!" Himeko shoved Bossun away to greet the student council's president. "Ya ready to go home _together_ with Bossun?" She grinned mischievously, stressing on the 'together' word.

Tsubaki's cheeks reddened instantly. "It-it's just for a part time job!" Tsubaki said defensively, looking surprisingly very adorable when he was blushing. No wonder Agata teased him all the time.

"Ohoho, both of you are reeed, youngsters~," Switch's tone was in a high pitch, sounding girly and naughty.

"Oh, just shut your trap, both of you! Let's go, Tsubaki. Just ignore them!" Bossun's face couldn't be hotter as he shoved both of his friends away and pushed Tsubaki out of the room before he himself got out and slammed the door shut, ignoring the laughter and amused comments from his friends.

Bossun's face must have been ridiculously red because Tsubaki looked embarrassed as well as Bossun looked upward at him. "Sorry about that. They can be extremely immature sometimes," he mumbled his apology while averting his gaze, feeling mildly ashamed of his friends' act.

"Indeed. Jeez," Tsubaki looked another way as well, still with the hint of blush on his face.

"Well, let's just go then. You finished the student council work?" Bossun straightened his body and fixed his bag position, getting ready to leave.

"Yeah," Tsubaki seemed to tighten his grip on his bag-strap as well when he began to move. Bossun immediately followed beside him.

* * *

**~Yuusuke x Sasuke~**

* * *

On the way to Fujisaki's house, the both separated twins were quiet. Sasuke wasn't sure if this silence was awkward, but he felt like he should say something to disperse it.

"So, what high school does your sister want to attend?" Surprisingly, it wasn't difficult to start a conversation, though.

"I'm not sure. She doesn't say much about it, but since she's eager to study, I think she targets an A-class high school," Fujisaki replied slowly.

"Hmm… it will be helpful if I know how well she did in her previous tests. So maybe today I will just review her work so far and we can start the real tutoring tomorrow evening," Sasuke mumbled as he considered what kind of tutoring he could give Fujisaki's sister later on.

"Well, both Rumi and mom are excited to have you come over again," Fujisaki was grinning for some reasons now. "You should come over more often, they said. Are you going to stay the night today?" he asked afterwards.

"Ah, yes. I already brought some change of clothes and toiletries to use at your place," Sasuke said, fumbling with the hem of his bag top.

"Cool," Fujisaki looked somewhat happy causing Sasuke to feel rather giddy in response. The last time he came over to Fujisaki's house, he gained a lot of valuable experiences and mementos. He finally knew about his birth mother and father and the history of their biological family.

Akane-san was a good woman. Rumi was a nice girl. They were warm and kind. It was very comfortable to be around them. Maybe it was because Fujisaki was there as well, but they also considered Sasuke as their own family as soon as they knew that he was actually Fujisaki's twin brother.

"Oh, and mom will make your favorite food today, since you are always so picky about it," Fujisaki then threw a mischievous smirk at Sasuke whose cheeks grew warm again at the remark.

"Tsk. I will try not to be a bother too much," Sasuke grunted then, trying to will down his blush.

Fujisaki laughed lightly at that. "No worries, they'll be so happy to have you around they won't care about it!"

"I know," Sasuke gave his twin a small smile as he thought about Fujisaki family's warmth.

 _Though, will you be happy too, having me around?_ —Sasuke couldn't help inquiring inside his head afterwards.

Sasuke knew Fujisaki and he didn't get along very well, but they had been trying to tone down their rivalry into an awkward understanding. At least Sasuke knew why Fujisaki built Sket Dan. Even though they broke a lot of school rules (which still annoyed Sasuke so much these days), they always did it for probable causes.

Not that Sasuke could agree with how Sket Dan works sometimes because rules were there to obey, not to break, but he could understand their impatience as well. The system wasn't exactly perfect indeed, but if they believed and ran it as much as they could, it would produce the best environment for the students to study and enjoy their school life.

A few minutes of walking in comfortable silence later, they finally arrived at Fujisaki's apartment building. Fujisaki led Sasuke upstairs where his surrogate family lived. They were immediately greeted by Akane-san on the door and Rumi greeted them at the living room.

"Good evening, sorry for intruding," Sasuke greeted them back politely.

"Ara, don't be so stiff, Sasuke-kun!" Akane-san slapped his back _hard_ while laughing, making the boy wince slightly.

"Make yourself at home, Sasuke-san!" Rumi smiled sweetly at Sasuke as well. "I will be in your care after this, so…eheh," she looked sheepish then, appearing somewhat self-conscious.

Sasuke couldn't help smiling back gladly at the expectation. "I'll make sure you can get as much as what you need to go to high school of your choice then," he said confidently.

"Okay!" Rumi grinned cheerily at that.

"Nah, Tsubaki, give me your bag. I'll put it down in my room," Fujisaki suddenly called and held his hand out to Sasuke on his right side.

"Ah? Oh, yeah," Sasuke took off his bag and gave it to Fujisaki who then left the living room to his bedroom.

"Sit down first, Sasuke-kun. Dinner is almost ready. You can talk to Rumi first about the plan of the tutoring," Akane-san gestured to the couch and Tsubaki nodded.

"Come here, Sasuke-san!" Rumi waved at him and patted the seat beside her.

"Mom! I'll take a shower first!" Fujisaki's voice could be heard calling from his room.

"Okay! Mom will call you later when dinner is ready!" Akane-san replied from the kitchen.

Sasuke made himself comfortable sitting on the couch beside Rumi who started to ramble about the competition to get into the high level high schools in the area, which one of them happened to be Kaimei Academy.

"So you want to go Kaimei? There are other high schools with higher level, though," Tsubaki inquired with a small smile.

"Yeah, well… I think Kaimei is good enough. Moreover, oniichan goes there, so we can go to school together!" Rumi reasoned. She seemed to be in high spirit and sure that Kaimei was the best for her.

"I see," Tsubaki was glad. If it was smooth, Rumi would be her junior at Kaimei next spring. "May I see your latest tests result then? It's just to measure your grasp and understanding of the lesson concept," he requested soon after.

"Eh, my tests result?" Rumi blinked once. Somehow, she looked rather unsure. "Uh… well, okay…" Then she shrugged before she retreated to her room to get them.

Akane-san put a glass of fresh cold orange juice on the coffee table and smiled at Sasuke as the boy said "Thank you" and "Sorry for the trouble."

"You are welcome, Sasuke-kun. Yuusuke was very excited, you know, when he told us that you'd stay with us for some time after this," Akane-san giggled, informing.

"Eh, really?" Sasuke was surprised.

"Yes, he doesn't show it much because he's embarrassed, but he is very happy to have you around," Akane-san ruffled Sasuke's short hair affectionately before she retreated back to the kitchen.

Sasuke felt very warm at the thought that Fujisaki was also thinking about living together with him sometimes. It was indeed rather embarrassing, but he couldn't help but imagine it once in awhile too. After wall, their family's circumstance was rather unusual and he just wondered how it would feel like to live together as brothers then.

Sasuke's train of thought was interrupted when Rumi came back with a stack of papers on her hands. She handed him the papers and Sasuke started checking her works when he immediately raised his eyebrows as he noted her grades.

_This is…!_

* * *

**~Yuusuke x Sasuke~**

* * *

Bossun had just finished his shower and was in the middle of changing his top in his room when—"Fujisaki!" someone slammed his bedroom door open so suddenly, coupled with the loud yell that it surprised him.

"Gyaaah! W-what?!" Bossun immediately slid his clothes down and turned around to see "Tsubaki? What are you doing barging into my room like that? Can't you at least knock?" he protested of course, because that wasn't nice, startling him so suddenly like that.

"More importantly, what's the meaning of this?!" Tsubaki didn't seem to regard his complaint at all and showed him some papers instead.

"Huh? What's that?" Bossun scrunched his face as he peered at the papers closer. He noticed the writing on the papers which belonged to his sister and upon seeing the problems and the answers on it, the grades and Rumi's name, he concluded, "Rumi's tests result?"

"Yes, do you see the problem here?" Tsubaki narrowed his sharp honey colored eyes at him.

"What problem?" Bossun was confused.

"Her grades, Fujisaki; look at them closely," Tsubaki said, his eyes glinting dangerously.

"What about them?" Bossun really didn't understand what Tsubaki was implying.

"They are all above average. They are very good. They are only a tiny bit bellow excellent. Do you know what that means?" Tsubaki shoved the papers closer to Bossun's face. "She doesn't need any tutoring! With her intelligence now, she will enter Kaimei Academy without any problem!" He brought the papers down now while looking at Bossun's face accusingly. "You lied to me, didn't you?"

Bossun flinched at that and he saw Rumi over Tsubaki's shoulder mouthing _'I'm sorry! Couldn't lie to him!'_ and beads of sweats started to prickle out on his face. He made a constipated expression to try to stay calm, but Tsubaki's impatient look made him nervous.

"Eh, well…" Bossun looked away. He tried to find words of how to explain this, but he didn't think any white lie could work anymore, so he opted to tell the truth. "Uh… okay, I'm sorry for lying," he said afterwards. "You're right. Rumi doesn't actually need any help, and that money being tight was also a lie. We are still totally good financially," he sighed deeply.

"Why did you lie then?" Tsubaki scowled now.

"Yah, well… Katou made a request to Sket Dan to help you with your predicament. He told us that your folks would go to South Afrika and you'd been looking for a place to stay for at least a few months, right? Since you don't seem to be able to live alone… especially with your _picky_ habit, and there are other things too (like your stick-in-the-mud personality). Anyway, since you refused to stay with him, -by the way Katou was very crestfallen about that-, you probably wouldn't be able to find any other place since you think too much about useless stuffs ( _"Hey!"_ Tsubaki protested at that remark). Thus, since we are… you know, _twins_ , I think it's okay if you stay with us. After all, I am your big brother. What would I tell mom and dad in heaven if I couldn't even help my little brother when he needed help, right?"

Bossun knew he was trailing and some lines might not make any sense, but the point is: he wanted to help Tsubaki.

Tsubaki's expression was conflicted. "I still don't get the reason why you lied," he said after that, seemingly confused.

"Uh… that… I know you are… not exactly keen to be round me that much, so… I thought if you didn't have any reason to absolutely be here, you would refuse the offer," Bossun looked another way, blushing and fidgeting timidly.

Actually, Bossun was just embarrassed because he thought, this way they could spend some quality time to know each other better. He was very excited too and happy because they would live together for a few months at least.

"You… are an idiot," Tsubaki said afterwards, sighing.

"What did you say?!" Bossun barked, totally annoyed, but he could only blink when he looked at Tsubaki and noticed that his younger twin's face was very red as he tried to cover it uselessly as well.

Tsubaki looked very… troubled and embarrassed and maybe _happy_ because he looked so damn adorable that it caused Bossun to flush as well for entirely different reason. "Why are you blushing?!" he couldn't help yelling now, covering his own face to hide his own blush.

"Shut up! I'm not blushing!" Tsubaki denied, retaliating hard as if he were covering his embarrassment with anger instead. But it didn't work since the blush seemed to intensify a shade darker.

"You are! You definitely are! Stop that! You embarrass me as well!" Bossun shouted again, still flushing and his heart started to pick up pace now.

"What?! You are the one who started it by saying such embarrassing lines! Fujisaki, you idiot! Stupid! Moron!" Tsubaki yelled back again.

"Would you stop with the name-calling?!" Bossun didn't want to lose.

"You two are noisy," Rumi's voice from the door distracted both Bossun and Tsubaki from their useless argument. "Moreover, what is it with you guys? You still call each other with family names despite knowing that you are twins?" she made a weird face while looking at them incredulously now.

"Don't get involved, Rumi. This is more complicated than it looks like," Bossun gave his sister a warning glare, his face still hot.

"I must agree with Fujisaki. This doesn't concern you, Rumi-kun," Tsubaki nodded curtly, face still pink.

Rumi chuckled. "You guys make a very funny pair. Look at that. Suddenly you can only see each other in a closed world just for two," she laughed slightly, shaking her head amusedly. "Oh, boys," she rolled her eyes then as she withdrew from Bossun's bedroom door.

"Wha-what… the hell was that?" Bossun asked, not really understanding what his sister had said.

Tsubaki didn't say anything and looked down, still pretty much looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him up to hide his shame.

"Huh? What are we fighting about, just now?" Bossun tilted his head aside as he thought he was ready to continue his and Tsubaki's argument, but he forgot the subject of their quarrel.

"Well… indeed, I would have refused if you just offered without some short of leverage. I… don't like to owe people favors…" Tsubaki suddenly said, actually continuing their conversation earlier. "But… I do think about how it would be like… to live together, you know, you and me… occasionally," he started again, not meeting Bossun's eyes because he seemed to be more interested in looking at everywhere but Bossun.

If that killer line didn't have any impact on Bossun, then he must have been a robot. Unfortunately, Bossun was a very sensitive human being and hearing Tsubaki's feeling about them living together was too much. Bossun thought his face would feel permanently _burned_ after this.

"Aaah, why are we so awkward…?" Bossun couldn't help squatting down while covering his face in embarrassment. He couldn't control his expression anymore. His feeling was in a jumble mess of mixed frustration, mortification and happiness. It was a bizarre combination, really.

Tsubaki mimicked his gesture unconsciously. "Maybe because we started on the wrong foot… Don't get me wrong, you still annoy me very much, but… I don't know how to say this… but, I guess I'm happy that we're related… somehow…"

"You infuriate the hell out of me too… but, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad to have you as a brother," Bossun confessed. It was a very complicated feeling, indeed.

Then they were silent for a few seconds before "Pft—!" they fell into a fit of chuckles, probably feeling stupid for making their relationship even more complicated than it already had.

"Yuusuke! Sasuke-kun! Dinner is ready!"

At the cue call of his mother, Bossun immediately replied "Yeah!" and Tsubaki also answered the call with a politer response.

"Let's just eat dinner first," Bossun stood up slightly, still smiling as he offered his hand to Sasuke. The younger twin smiled slightly as well as he grasped the offered hand and Bossun pulled the boy to stand up.

Bossun then took a leap of faith, yanking Tsubaki closer and suddenly put his arm around his neck, much to Tsubaki's surprise, as he steered the boy to the dinner table at the kitchen. Tsubaki was complaining indignantly with red face the whole way and Bossun just grinned, not letting the younger go until they arrived at the kitchen.

Akane smiled as they showed up in that very friendly state and Rumi giggled amusedly seeing it as well.

* * *

**~Yuusuke x Sasuke~**

* * *

"So… Sasuke-kun will still stay here, right, even though you don't have to tutor Rumi," Akane-san asked after they were done eating dinner and Sasuke was doing dishes, helping her since he wanted to help any way he could.

"Yeah, well… if it isn't a bother for Akane-san and Rumi-kun…" Sasuke was rather self conscious about that.

"Don't be so formal like that, jeez! That's alright, Sasuke-san! Niichan definitely needs your help to study!" Rumi chirped at that from the table while grinning wickedly.

"Hey! I can hear that, damn it!" Fujisaki protested at the younger girl from the couch at the living room.

Akane-san giggled and Sasuke chuckled lightly at that. "Then, I will make him study hard even if it kills me," Sasuke decided that he would return the favor by helping Fujisaki with his academic progress.

The tell tale groan from the other room told him that Fujisaki had heard Tsubaki's last comment.

* * *

**~Yuusuke x Sasuke~**

* * *

After Sasuke finished his bath, he really forced Fujisaki to study together with him. Fujisaki whined and complained a lot too, but he managed to open his textbook and sit still to read it albeit grumpily, while Sasuke was doing his home work.

Thirty minutes later, Fujisaki took a break with a stretch of his body, and then offered, "Tea?"

"Yes, if you don't mind," Sasuke looked upward at Fujisaki as the older one stood.

"Red or Oolong?" Fujisaki asked again before he left the room.

"Red," Sasuke replied and Fujisaki nodded before closing the door.

A few minutes later, Fujisaki was back bearing a tray of two mugs of hot tea and a plate of cookies. He put down the mugs and the plate on the table before setting the tray aside. Then he sat back on his spot earlier, in front of Sasuke across the table.

Then, Fujisaki started to fidget.

Sasuke didn't know what Fujisaki was up to, but his fidgeting got into Sasuke's nerves soon after. He looked upward from his homework and noticed how Fujisaki threw a brief glance at him before fidgeting again while looking another way. Seriously, what was he doing?

"Do you have something to say?" Sasuke finally asked because anymore of that ridiculous squirming would drive Sasuke nuts.

"Uh… this is stupid," Fujisaki sighed, looking nervous.

"What is stupid? Studying?" Sasuke frowned at that.

"No! No, it's not that, I mean…" Fujisaki scratched his head slightly, looking a bit perturbed before sighing again. "Look, it's been bothering me for awhile, okay? Rumi's words just worsen it, somehow…"

"What is this about?" Sasuke wanted to know.

"It's our names," Fujisaki said slowly, unsurely. "I'm just… kind of wondering why we decided to use our family names instead of our given names…. I mean, you and I have wonderful names, and we _are_ brothers, so… basically, I just… Can I call you Sasuke?" after much intangible rambling, Fujisaki just blurted out the last part so suddenly, his face reddening again.

"Eh?" Sasuke blinked once before his face heated again. "Um… alright," he didn't dislike being called by his given name. It was rather embarrassing, indeed, but Fujisaki had a point there. They were brothers. It was common to call your brother with his given name, not with his family's name.

Fujisaki seemed surprised at that. "I thought you'd be against it more…"

"Well… it's not necessarily important, but… I guess using given name is more appropriate since we are twins and all," Sasuke said slowly.

"Then… call me with my name too, Sasuke," Fujisaki… no, Yuusuke. Yuusuke called Sasuke's name and it rang very nicely in his ears that he couldn't help feeling so…

"Yes, Yuusuke," Sasuke didn't know how to describe his feeling when he heard his given name being called by the person that was supposed to be his most precious one if only they weren't separated from birth. But, he didn't doubt that Yuusuke had felt the same way when he called his given name.

There was a strange, nostalgic, overwhelming feeling that flooded their heart. It was rippling like water, but at the same time scorching like fire. It was not only the warm spring but also the cool fall. It was somehow floating, yet at the same time sinking. When their twin dark golden and honey colored eyes met, they could see their own reflection in each other clear orbs.

It was like… they found each other again and the feeling was so incredibly intense that Sasuke needed to hold onto something. He unconsciously reached out to Yuusuke and seemingly in automatic reaction, Yuusuke met his reaching hand in the middle, grasping it firmly and reassuringly in his own.

Sasuke blinked in realization soon after that. The enchanting moment was broken and he was ashamed that he had just randomly reached out like that to Yuusuke. He intended to pull his hand back, but Yuusuke's grip tightened on it somehow and he didn't seem about to let it go anytime soon.

Sasuke looked upward from their joined hands to Yuusuke, but he didn't look back at him. His eyes were focus on his text book, yet Sasuke could see the faint hue on Yuusuke's cheeks. Sasuke blushed as well then, but he relaxed after that, feeling the warmth spreading from Yuusuke's hand that enveloped his own.

* * *

**~Yuusuke x Sasuke~**

* * *

At some points after that, Bossun felt very sleepy and started to yawn more frequently. He looked at his table clock on his studying desk and noted that it was close to 11 p.m. He needed to get the futon out to prepare his own blanket since Sasuke would use his bed.

Yuusuke was feeling rather reluctant when he had to release Sasuke's hand from his hold, but he needed to get going now or he would be very lazy to set up the futon and had to sleep on the couch instead.

"I'm tired. I'm going to bring out the futon," Bossun stated as he slowly stood.

"Oh, let me help then. That will be where I sleep after all," Tsubaki stood as well, mimicking Bossun's motion.

"What? No. That's where I sleep. You sleep on the bed," Bossun yawned again as he walked towards the closet.

"Huh? But it's _your_ bed. I can't possibly let you sleep on the futon while I hijack your bed," Sasuke argued immediately.

"That's fine. I won't let you sleep on the futon. The guest is the king after all. Just use the bed, Sasuke," Bossun opened the closet dismissingly, but then Sasuke held his arm, holding him back.

"No, I can't do that. I'll sleep on the futon and you will sleep on your own bed! That's the common courtesy!" Sasuke dissented stubbornly.

"Jeez, why are you being so mulish when I'm trying to be nice to you?" Bossun grumbled now, getting increasingly annoyed since he was already tired and sluggish. Really, Sasuke wouldn't make it easy, would he?

"But…!" Sasuke looked ready to complain again even though his resolution seemed to waver slightly.

"No buts. Just accept the kindness with open arms, Sasuke," Bossun huffed.

"But… I will feel so bad that you have to sleep on the futon because I impose on you. I won't be able to sleep instead…" Sasuke looked down, and he looked very endearing when he made such troubled look. Bossun couldn't help feeling rather amazed at how appealing Sasuke could be.

If they weren't separated since birth, Bossun was positive that he would probably stick so close to the boy he wouldn't be able to breathe freely. "That will probably happen to me as well if our position was reserved," he couldn't help saying begrudgingly afterwards, rather thoughtfully.

Bossun looked at the closet and then at the bed alternatively, measuring slightly in his head, before he closed the closet again. Sasuke blinked when Bossun pulled him to the bed and sat him down there. "Lay down," he ordered.

"What?" Sasuke looked upward at Bossun in confusion.

"Just lay down," Bossun repeated. "I have an idea," he continued cryptically.

Tsubaki who was ready to nitpick _again_ blinked once as he heard the second line. He seemed to decide to follow Bossun's instruction after a brief thinking and laid down. "Now what?" he asked raising his eyebrows wonderingly.

Bossun grinned widely and sat on the bed as well before suddenly laying down beside Sasuke. "There. If we use the bed together, there's no problem, right?" He was definitely a genius.

Sasuke stared at Bossun dumbly for many seconds before his face flushed so red and so suddenly that even Bossun was surprised. "Wha—?" his voice cracked slightly in high picth. "What _annya_ doing?!" Then the younger twin shouted, his panicky apparent in his infamous cat-like speech he picked up when he was under the hypnotic drug Chuu-san had developed a few months back at their school trip. Sasuke always slipped back into that state whenever he was extremely embarrassed or mad.

Bossun's sweat dropped. Sasuke sounded adorable when he was like that, but he had to calm him down soon or they would wake Rumi and his mother with the ruckus. "Shh, Sasuke, calm down," he shushed the younger by covering his mouth. "Isn't it okay? We're both guys anyway. There's nothing to worry about sleeping on the same bed," he explained slowly.

Bossun even had ever slept on the same bed as Himeko and nothing happened between them. He was sure it was totally okay to sleep on the same bed as Sasuke as well now.

Sasuke seemed still about to protest even though his voice was muffled by Bossun's palm. But at least he had calmed down enough not to shout again. Bossun released him tentatively. "It will be too narrow for two guys sharing a single bed. Let me sleep on the futon," the younger twin made a gesture to get up, but Bossun moved quicker and trapped Sasuke with one of his arms.

"No. Just stay like this," Bossun insisted. "It will be fine. Or what, you kick in your sleep, is that it? You have a bad sleeping posture?" he smirked teasingly now.

"What? Of course not! I sleep like a dead!" Sasuke denied, a bead of sweat prickling on his cheek.

"Then there's no problem. We're not that big anyway," Bossun grinned again, completely winning the argument. Sasuke seemed unable to accept that because he was still grumbling and muttering complaints, but he stayed still afterwards, so Bossun let the complaints off and retracted his arm away from Sasuke.

A few minutes into silence, Bossun noticed from the corner of his eyes that Sasuke kept glancing at him. He turned to face Sasuke and Sasuke turned to look at him with wondering look. Bossun raised his eyebrows, urging him to say whatever on Sasuke's mind at that moment.

"Hey, why did you suddenly want to sleep together?" Sasuke asked then, looking somewhat hesitant.

"Uhm… I don't know. Maybe because you are they type that easily gets chilled?" Bossun said jokingly.

"No, I'm not," Sasuke denied again grumpily.

"Ahaha, then that's good because I am easily cold," Bossun grinned again like a cat and once again yawned widely that he missed Sasuke's astonished look. "It's warmer this way… right? Good night, Sasuke…" Then, he closed his eyes because he was really sleepy and just wanted to sleep already.

Bossun didn't know if Sasuke had said something back in response to his drowsy confession about his weakness for cold weather, but he did hear the reply of "Good night, Yuusuke," from his younger twin just before his consciousness brought him into the la-la land.

**#**

Sasuke was staring at Yuusuke's peaceful sleeping face silently before he huffed out a small laugh as he blinked once, maintaining a good few inches distance from his twin. He did feel warmer this way. Although it was in the middle of the spring season, night weather could still be unforgiving. He was quite surprised that Yuusuke actually got chilled easily, but even Sasuke preferred warmth to cold, so he wouldn't tease Yuusuke over it.

Maybe it was better if they used blanket, but moving around in a narrow space like that was inconvenient, and Sasuke didn't want to wake up Yuusuke, so he gave up on the idea and just scooted closer before he turned around so his back was facing Yuusuke instead of his front. Then he closed his eyes as well and drifted off. "Good night, Yuusuke," he whispered before he fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**~Yuusuke x Sasuke~**

* * *

Well, that's why it was such a shock that in the morning, both Sasuke and Yuusuke found themselves in each other arms, snuggling and cuddling closely to each other as if they were holding their dear beloved pillows (or stuffed animal they owned when they were little), hence the traumatized mortified screams from the both of them that woke the entire neighborhood.

Bossun jumped and kicked back so fast, forgetting that he was on top of his bed, and fell down on the floor, his back, his butt and the back of his head knocking on the hard surface painfully while Sasuke slammed his back and his head so hard against the wall it produced a loud thumping sound. Both were wheezing and sweating crazily as their minds seemed to reel on what happened or what _was_ happening.

"Ouch, ouch, ouch…!" Bossun was trying to recover first as his backside throbbed. "What the—! What are you doing? Ow…!" he tried to nurse his abused head as well then.

"That's my line _-nya_! What the hell _annya_ doing?!" Sasuke's voice was still in high pitch, and he picked up that cat-like speech again.

They stared at each other warily while nursing their bumps and before they could reach any conclusion from the silent discussion, the bedroom door was slammed open suddenly revealing a very grumpy Rumi. "What are you doing being so noisy in a blind morning like this? You're disturbing the neighbors!" she complained while pointing at the clock on Bossun's table.

Indeed, it wasn't even 5 o'clock yet. It was too early to wake up. Even though Bossun wasn't an early riser, he couldn't help being woken up by the warm, soft, comfortable feel of Sasuke's body on his arm and in addition, he could still catch a whiff of Sasuke's shampoo scent because at some points, Bossun had drown his face in the younger's silky black hair.

 _Uwooooh! That's so embarrassing!—_ Bossun couldn't help flushing deeply as he thought further. Actually, what the hell happened that they ended up in each other's arms anyway?!

Sasuke seemed to think the same thing as Bossun's when he himself turned crimson. They looked at each other again for a brief second before averting their eyes away from one another. It was too freaking awkward and shameful for them to _even_ look at each other in the eye without blushing.

"Hey! Are you guys listening?!" Rumi's louder grievance immediately snapped them back to reality.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Rumi-kun, for making so much noise… um… I had a-a nightmare, yeah," Sasuke immediately apologized to the younger girl, looking hangdog with the hue on his cheeks.

"Oh, r-right, nightmare! I was surprised because he suddenly screamed that I couldn't help yelping as well, ahahaha," Bossun scratched the back of his head, laughing sheepishly still blushing and totally bothered as well.

Rumi looked at her brother and his brother's twin with narrowed eyes. Then she seemed to notice something odd with the room as she raised her eyebrows. "You guys slept together?"

Both boys stared back at Rumi for a few seconds before widening their eyes and dropping their jaws on the floor _literally_. "We did NOT!" Sasuke and Bossun shrieked at the same time, completely aghast.

"What are you thinking, Rumi!? We're… we—!" Even Bossun lost words at this, drown in mortification at what Rumi had accused him of doing with Sasuke.

"Eh? But there's no futon on the floor. No way, niichan, did you let Sasuke-san sleep on the floor without blanket?" Rumi huffed and threw a disapproving glare at Bossun.

"Huh? Oh, you meant sleeping on the same bed?" Sasuke, who seemed to be in a shock a few seconds before, apparently caught what Rumi meant by 'sleeping together' earlier. "Oh, no, of course not; Yuusuke let me sleep on his bed," he quickly explained, rather stammering.

"Huh? But you said you didn't sleep together…" Rumi sounded and looked very confused at this.

"No, well, yes we slept on the same bed, but we did not 'sleep together'," Bossun, still very red from the misunderstanding, said while gesturing the apostrophes with both hands.

Rumi was dumbly staring at them for a few seconds before the idea seemed to click on her head and "Oh," she gawked, and her face turned red as well. "Oh, I-I'm sorry… that, that sounded so… very wrong indeed. I didn't mean it like that! I mean… uh. Anyway, keep it down. It's still too early. Bye-bye then," she quickly fled from the room, still totally blushing furiously, her face almost steaming.

Bossun and Sasuke stared at the now closed door and then at each other before the blush came back at full force. "Oh god, this is so awkward…!" Bossun had to cover his face again trying to hide his embarrassment futilely.

Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to bury himself in a hole… if there were any at that moment. Then he wouldn't have to face Sasuke with such awkwardness and embarrassment.

"This is entirely your fault…!" Sasuke complained, almost sounding whining.

"Wha—! How would I know that we could end up in that position, damn it?!" of course the older twin protested back. They were asleep. It was inevitable! "You are not entirely innocent as well! You arms were on my waist!" he whispered strongly at the last part, rather condescendingly as well.

"I thought you were my pillow!" Sasuke defended himself, flushing even darker.

"I thought _you_ were my pillow too!"—Thus they continued their bickering until they were wheezing and exhausted, straining their voice chords even though they argued mostly in tense, stressed whispers.

"L-let's just forget about this…" Bossun actually rose up a white flag first.

"Agreed," but Sasuke seemed very much worn out too, so he went along without any further fuss.

"I'm going back to bed. There are still good two hours before I have to get up anyway… and this is weekend, so there's no school today," Bossun strutted back listlessly towards the bed direction, intending to just fall asleep again.

"Oh, then I'll just wake up and go for a jog—," Sasuke started to move as well, but he seemed to forget that he couldn't see without his glasses or contact lens and he wasn't wearing any at that moment. One of his feet caught the edge of the small table that they used to study last night and he tripped. "Whoah!"

Sasuke lost his balance because he was still groggy from having just woken up and was falling down, but Bossun noticed this and reacted fast, trying to catch him. "Sasuke!" However, even Bossun wasn't quite agile in such a blind morning.

One hand couldn't hold the weight of Sasuke's body, so with the sheer of his will power, Bossun yanked the boy strongly and slipped himself between the younger twin and the wooden floor to cushion him from the blow of the fall.

They both collapsed on the floor and once again, Bossun knocked his back, his head and his butt on the hard surface. "Owww…!" He groaned painfully at that.

"Ah, Yuusuke! Are you alright?! Sorry!" Sasuke was trashing on top of him and for some ungodly reasons, their position was very uncomfortable with Sasuke straddling his hips and one of his knees nestling between Bossun's legs. Moreover, his struggle on top of Bossun's body wasn't helping the situation _at all_.

"Whoah! Damn it! Sasuke, stop moving! Ouch!" Bossun grimaced as he felt Sasuke's knee knock his inner thigh, dangerously close to his groin. So in attempt to calm and stop Sasuke from damaging his royal jewel, he put both of his hands on Sasuke's waist and gripped there firmly to flush their lower bodies together.

Sasuke gasped in surprise at the sudden contact and instantaneously froze. "Yu-Yuusuke…?" Sasuke's voice trembled slightly and Bossun still couldn't see his face because he shut his eyes. Although, hearing the somewhat vulnerable whisper, Yuusuke had to open his eyes and what he saw instantly took his breath away.

Sasuke was blushing deeply like a healthy, ripe tomato, his face so red, bewildered and slightly dazed. Their bodies were flushed, very close to each other, so close that Bossun could even feel the warm, short shallow breaths escaping from Sasuke's slightly parted lips on his skin. That close proximity even let Bossun observe the glassed honey colored eyes staring back, marveling at his dark golden ones.

Bossun also couldn't help getting distracted by the view of Sasuke's pink luscious lips quivering, and _oh_ how adorably sexy Sasuke appeared at that moment, that for a brief second of insanity, Bossun thought his heart had stopped beating completely.

Bossun didn't know what to do. His brain couldn't work properly with such enticing sight in front… _on top_ of him, and being a very healthy seventeen year old boy he was, it was _normal_ if his body reacted to such hot seduction, even though it was just an accident, obviously.

Sasuke gasped again and his face turned rather funny with such force of mortification as Bossun also realized that 'little Bossun' reacted very happily, and since their lower bodies were pressed together, Sasuke of course noticed this as well, painfully so.

 _Oh, my god…! Oh my god! OH MY GOD! No, no, no, no, nooo!_ —Bossun couldn't help but dread at this turn of event.

This couldn't be happening! NO WAY! This was disaster! This was apocalypse! _Noooooooooo!_

"Yuu… what—?!" Sasuke seemed speechless, completely stone-cracked.

"Uh… this is… I don't—!" Bossun didn't even know how to respond to _this_.

_Oh dear God… mom and dad in heaven… maybe it is a very bad idea to let us stay together so close after 16 years being apart from each other…._

Before 'brotherly' love could grow, _something else_ definitely would grow first, overpowering the ever-so-wonderful _brotherly_ feeling.

Yep. This was a _total_ disaster…

_Was it?_

**End of Twins' Complex?**

**Author's Note:**

> Phew… done. Such a long one shot. Okay, in my defense, I SWEAR this was supposed to be a humorous fluffy family bonding fic for Bossun and Tsubaki, but I got a little bit carried away at the end because it'd be too plain if I just let it end fluffily with them cuddling together, right? RIGHT? The title is Twins' Complex after all. Where's the 'complex' then, if it's just fluff, so that final scene happened with Rumi and the misunderstanding and of course, the accident *lol*.  
> Well, at least it's funny enough… I hope? I don't even know if anyone will read this, but I WISH some will read… and tell me in the review.  
> … Okay, well, there might be a sequel if there are a lot f demands… *sly smirk*  
> Jaa!


End file.
